rankinfamilytreefandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth of Rhuddlan
Elizabeth of Rhuddlan '''(sometime anachronistically '''Elizabeth Plantagenet; August 7, 1282 - May 5, 1316) was the eighth and youngest daughter of [[Edward I of England|'Edward I of England']] and [[Eleanor of Castile|'Eleanor of Castile']]. Of all of her siblings, she was closest to her younger brother [[Edward II of England|'Edward II of England']], as they were only two years apart in age. 'First Marriage' In April 1285 there were negotiations with Floris V for Elizabeth's betrothal to his son John I, Count of Holland. The offer was accepted and John was sent to England to be educated. On January 8, 1297 Elizabeth was married to John at Ipswich. In attendance at the marriage were Elizabeth's sister [[Margaret of England, Duchess of Brabant|'Margaret']], her father, Edward I of England, her brother Edward, and [[Humphrey de Bohun, 4th Earl of Hereford|'Humphrey de Bohun']]. After the wedding Elizabeth was expected to go to Holland with her husband, but did not wish to go, leaving her husband to go alone. After some time travelling in England, it was decided Elizabeth should follow her husband. Her father accompanied her, travelling though the Southern Netherlands between Antwerp, Mechelen, Leuven and Brussels, before ending up in Ghent. There they remained for a few months, spending Christmas with her two sisters [[Eleanor of England, Countess of Bar|'Eleanor']] and Margaret. On November 10, 1299, John died of dysentery, though there were rumors of his murder. No children had been born from the marriage. 'Second Marriage' On her return trip to England, Elizabeth went through Brabant to see her sister Margaret. When she arrived in England, she met her stepmother [[Margaret of France, Queen of England|'Margaret of France']], whom Edward had married whilst she was in Holland. Reportedly, they became inseparable. On November 14, 1302, Elizabeth was married to [[Humphrey de Bohun, 4th Earl of Hereford|'Humphrey de Bohun, 4th Earl of Hereford']], 3rd of Essex, also Constable of England, at [[Westminster Abbey|'Westminster Abbey']]. 'Issue' The children of Elizabeth and Humphrey de Bohn, 4th Earl of Hereford are: *'Hugh de Bohun' - (September 1301 - 1305) *[[Eleanor de Bohn, Countess of Ormonde|'Lady Eleanor de Bohun']] - (October 17, 1304 - 1363) married [[James Butler, 1st Earl of Ormond|'James Butler, 1st Earl of Ormonde']] and [[Thomas Dagworth|'Thomas Dagworth']], 1st Baron Dagworth. *'Humphrey de Bohun' - (born and died in 1305) buried with Mary or Margaret. *'Mary or Margaret de Bohun' - (born and died in 1305) buried with Humphrey. *[[John de Bohun, 5th Earl of Hereford|'John de Bohun, 5th Earl of Hereford']] - (November 23, 1306 - 1335) *[[Humphrey de Bohun, 6th Earl of Hereford|'Humphrey de Bohun, 6th Earl of Hereford']] - (December 6, 1309 - 1361) *'Agnes' - (1309 - 1343) married [[Robert de Ferrers, 2nd Baron Ferrers of Chartley|'Robert de Ferrers, 2nd Baron Ferrers of Chartley']] and had issue. *[[Margaret de Bohun, 2nd Countess of Devon|'Margaret de Bohun, 2nd Countess of Devon']] - (April 3, 1311 - 1391) married [[Hugh de Courtenay, 2nd Earl of Devon|'Hugh Courtenay, 2nd Earl of Devon']]. *[[William de Bohun, 1st Earl of Northampton|'William de Bohun, 1st Earl of Northampton']] - (1312 - 1360) a twin of Edward; married [[Elizabeth de Badlesmere, Countess of Northampton|'Elizabeth de Badlesmere']]. *'Edward de Bohun' - (1312 - 1334) a twin of William. *'Eneas de Bohun' - (1314 - after 1322) when he's mentioned in his father's will. *'Isabel de Bohun' - (born and died on May 5, 1316) 'Later Life' During Christmas 1315, Elizabeth, who was pregnant with her eleventh child, was visited by her sister-in-law [[Isabella of France|'Isabella of France']]. This was a great honor, but the stress of it may have caused unknown health problems that later contributed to Elizabeth's death in childbirth. On May 5, 1316 she went into labor, giving birth to her daughter Isabella. Both Elizabeth and her daughter Isabella died shortly after the birth, and were buried together in Waltham Abbey. Category:Direct Ancestors Category:Ancestors in 13th Century Category:Ancestors in 14th Century Category:English Ancestors Category:English Nobility Category:House of Plantagenet